Fae
Since the beginning of time humans had always felt an allure towards the amazingly beautiful nymphs of the wilderness. On occasion the nymphs reciprocated the attraction, and inevitably as a result, half-nymphs were created. The child of a nymph and a human brings together the dangerous combination of the nymph's appearance and body, and the human's versatility and mind. Most half-nymph characters have nymph mothers, this of course being because there are very few known male nymphs. However, there are some known instances of an extremely rare case where a female human does find and then fall for one of the few rare male nymphs and they reproduce, making a male nymph as the parent. Half-nymphs are born as a male or female with an equal chance. A Fae is also called a Half Nymph Physiology To humans, half-nymphs strongly resemble more of their nymph lineage, and to nymphs they look more like humans. With their amazing and sleek figures, deep penetrating eyes, full luscious lips, long silky hair and perfect skin, half-nymphs are (needless to say) an ideal standard of beauty for most humanoid creatures. Many half-nymphs tend to have blue eyes with hues ranging from bright sky blue, to a deep topaz blue. A half-nymph reaches adulthood at 20 years old, and can live to be 185 years old. Half-nymphs, unlike most other races retain their physical beauty all of their lives, even while on their death bed, dying of old age, half-nymphs rarely look older than a middle age human. Height: 5-6 ft. Weight: 85-175 lbs. Abilities: Incredible beauty. Lifespan: 300 years Culture Like their mothers a half-nymph both loves and reveres nature to more or less of an extent, but unlike an actual nymph a half-nymph does not have the dedication, or the long life span to stay inside the nymph woods for all eternity. Half-nymphs are naturally charming and likable, getting along with most anyone they meet. They also will generally have the curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition of the human parent, along with the love of nature and free spirited nature of the nymph parent. Like nymphs, half-nymphs value personal freedom and creative expression, demonstrating neither a love of leaders nor a desire for followers. They chafe at rules, resent others' demands, and sometimes prove unreliable, or at least unpredictable. Half-nymphs have no lands of their own, but are often welcomed wherever they go. On rare occasion, some half-nymphs band together in a small tribe and live out in the wilderness, close to the home of their ancestors. Half-nymphs try to get along with everyone else. They are adept at fitting into many other races communities and making themselves valuable and welcome. Half-nymphs particularly get along well with half-elves whom they see as kindred spirits being both half human and half of a what is seen as a graceful and beautiful race. Often, because of their intense beauty, most any humanoid creature (and especially those of the opposite gender) are quite happy to get along very well with a half-nymph. Government None Category:List A-Z Category:The Forests Category:Hybrid